Fantasy Heroes (Android App) Wiki
Welcome to the Fantasy Heroes (Android App) Wiki A guide for Fantasy Heroes Will provide information about -Equipment -Characters -Bosses and monsters -Achievements Still may be incomplete (missing information will add more in spare time) (feel free to add yourself) Detailed information can be found at: Armor and Weapons Skills Accessories Background Info Fantasy Heroes was developed by USERJOY TECHNOLOGY CO.LTD DESCRIPTION *The popular mobile game, Fantasy Adventure, for Android version. *Unanimously affirmed by millions around the world *Best ever mobile 3D ARPG game *Richest content offering best free gaming experience available Introduction Upon starting the game you will be playing 2 characters that you'll be able to unlock later on and giving you a general tutorial about the basics of the game and story. In this game you will only be allowed to equip 3 active and passive skills for each character during a battle while having 4 people on the field max. Characters Roland (Knight Captain) '(Starting Character) A young knight with fast-growing reputation. One of Auna's most trusted followers. According to the game upon reaching level 10 Roland will get a visual change (may be more visual changes) Screenshot 2013-11-05-22-51-40-1-.png|Stage 1 Screenshot 2013-11-05-22-52-19-1-.png|Stage 2 Visual Change at level 10 Photo 8-06-2014 9 16 53.png '''Charlotte (High Priest) '(Starting Character) A Cleric fresh out of school. Now in a party with Roland for the Mutant mission. Screenshot 2015-02-01-18-07-42.png|Stage 1 Screenshot 2015-02-02-20-06-02.png Charlotte.png '''Alphonse (Magister) An honors student at the Magic Academy. (Starts at level 3) Obtainable after completing Act 1-2 Ambushed Mage (Lv1~2) Hire Cost: 0 Alphonse.png Screenshot 2015-02-02-19-19-42.png Photo 8-06-2014 9 18 03.png Ming, Yue (Rogue) The No. 7 thief in "Nightshade". Unpredictable by nature. Fond of jokes. (Starting Level 5) Obtainable after completing 2-1 Rogue Rescue (LV4~5) Hire Cost: 0 Screenshot 2015-02-02-17-17-26.png Photo 8-06-2014 4 38 54.png Night Fang (Wolf King) War wolf in Nightshade. Very close to Ming, Yue. (Starting Level 12) Unlocked after completing Act 2-6 Legend of Nightshade Ch.1 (Lv10~12) Cost: 10000 Screenshot 2015-02-02-17-57-27.png Photo 8-06-2014 4 39 00.png William (Ranger) A hunter by trade who admires heroes. (Starting Level 8) Unlocked after completing Act 3-2. Cost: 800 Screenshot 2015-02-02-18-17-41.png Photo 8-06-2014 9 18 33.png Isabella (Magister) Showed herself to Roland to find the "Ultimate Warriors of God". (Starting Level 12) Unlocked after completing Act 3-8. Cost: 1200 Screenshot 2015-02-02-19-09-49.png Photo 8-06-2014 9 18 42.png Margaret (Ranger) A crack archer serving as Hilde's bodyguard. (Starting Level 15) Unlocked after completing Act X-X. Cost: 1500 Screenshot 2015-02-03-17-38-43.png Photo 8-06-2014 9 19 19.png Hilde (Knight of Shield) A stubborn knight. Considers Roland to be her rival. Unlocked after completing Act 6-2. Starting Level:18 Cost:1800 Claude (High Priest) A skilled cleric serving as Hilde's bodyguard. Unlocked after completing Act 6-2. Starting Level:18 Cost:1800 Aunas (Paladin) The peerless Paladin whose name is famous throughout the kingdoms. Unlocked after completing Act 6-7. Starting Level: 20 Cost:100,000 Liliana (White Lady) And old friend of Aunas and the White Lady that everyone looks up to. Unlocked after completing Act 6-7. Starting Level: 20 Cost: 100,000 Night Wind (Nightstalkerthumb|500px|link=File:Photo_8-06-2014_9_21_05.png) The No. 3 rogue in "Nightshade". Harbors great hatred against the Great Sage. Unlocked after completing ActX-X. Starting Level: 17 Cost: 1700 Erich (Demonic Swordsman) The alien boy called "gamer". Unlocked after completing Act 9-3 Starting Level: 40 Cost: 200,000 Liese (Demonic Gunner) The alien girl called "gamer". Unlocked after completing Act 9-3 Starting Level: 40 Cost: 200,000 Category:Browse